


Blank Arguments

by livetolovelife



Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M, Tumblr Prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 09:54:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18341303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livetolovelife/pseuds/livetolovelife
Summary: Inspired by tumblr promptImaging your OTPPerson A & B: [arguing, again]Person C: You’re arguing just for the sake of arguing.Person A & B in unison: No we’re not!Person C: Yes, yes you are.By: some-textposts





	Blank Arguments

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy

“I told you that part of the story is so stupid! Nothing about it makes sense!!” Frank yells balling his fists angrily at his sides like you see in cartoons. Mikey finds this rather comical as it is something you usually only see ten year olds do when their parents won’t answer to their every whimsy. Except Frank is a teenager and should be less likely to do this.

“It make sense if you pay attention to foreshadowing details!” Yells Gerard back, and Mikey is so done with their shit. They’ve done this all day and it’s getting on his nerves. And the worst part is that they’re arguing over a tv series they’ve seen a million times.

“You’re arguing just for the sake of arguing.” He finally states staring them both down over the edge of his book, hoping that he can scare them into stopping.

Frank and Gerard yell together, “NO WE’RE NOT!” Even when they’re ‘arguing’ they are totally in sync.

Mikey rolls his eyes, “Yes, yes you are.” He deadpans then goes back to reading his book as Gerard and Frank stare dumbly at him.

“He’s right you know,” Mutters Gerard to Frank before going back to watching the TV show leaning against Frank. Mikey looks at them five minutes later and manages not to Awww.

Frank is curled up against Gerard and they are both asleep. Gerard is running his fingers through Franks hair is in his sleep and Mikey thinks that this is the cutest thing ever. He quietly closes his book and takes a picture to a) show to Pete later on their date and b) blackmail Gerard because that’s what siblings do. He smirks and stalks out of the room to go sit on the steps in the autumn sun and wait for Pete.


End file.
